The Legend of Friend
by Mr Joey Bon
Summary: Writers tend to overuse Starfire's use of the word 'friend'. Find out what would happen if she really said friend so much. Although when i was writing this some of the elements seemed vaguely familiar. If elements in this one-shot are yours send me a PM.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

====================----------------------------======================

"Friend Cyborg, Friend Raven, Friend Robin, Friend Beast Boy, what a glorious day this is today!" The tamaranean exclaimed with joy.

"Uh… sure Starfire." Robin said.

"Dude, why do you say friend all the time?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because the world is my friend!" Starfire dutifully replied.

"Okay…" Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances.

"Trouble." Raven said as their communicators started beeping.

As they approached the crime scene, they saw the thief had not yet escaped.

"Slade!" Robin yelled at seeing the team's nemesis.

"Robin." The masked man replied.

"Hello Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg."

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Terra!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I think you will be paying today." Slade quickly took out and/or disarmed the rest of the titans. Only Starfire remained.

"Do not harm my friends, Friend!" She yelled, placing herself firmly between Slade and her friends.

"?" Slade questioned. "I'm not your friend."

"Of course you are, Friend."

Slade looked taken aback. He threw a grenade (which materialized out of thin air) at the downed titans which exploded.

"Friend, why do harm my friends?"

"What do you mean friend!!?? I just killed your real friends! You should hate me!" Slade screamed.

"I can never hate a friend."

"You win this time!" Slade disappeared, but not before killing Starfire too.

----_____________------------_______________------------_____________----------

Five days later, the Titans East received a letter in the mail.

_Dear Titans East,_

_Due to the recent deaths of the original Titans, we ask that you take up their role in Jump City as our new defenders. _

_Sincerely, The Mayor._

_P.S- Starfire asked us to send you this._

Bumblebee closed the letter, and took out the small package the mayor had specified in the letter. She opened the package, looked inside and then closed it again.

"Starfire's legacy will live on." She vowed softly as Brother Blood crashed through the window.

"Blood!" Speedy yelled.

"Now I have you right where I want you!" he screamed.

"Friend!" Bumblebee smiled, and raised her zappy thing she always holds in her hands.

======================__________________________=================================================================================

**This Fanfic was basically about the overused cliché that so many writers used. In case you didn't catch it in the story, the cliché is that everybody thinks Starfire has to say friend every other moment. A dedicated reviewer to somebody else's story said that, and at once I went onto Microsoft Word to check my documents that I was creating to see if any of them had Starfire saying friend before everybody's name. **

**Thankfully, I had avoided using this cliché through some unnoticed means. But still, this is just to be a slap in the face for some writers on this site. Don't over exaggerate Starfire saying friend too much. She says it sometimes, but not every time. Actually she rarely says it to the person's face. In the show it's always her talking to Robin saying, "Friend Raven will not be pleased with…" and then she finishes. Not saying she only says it about Raven, but you get the idea.**

**Also, there is another thing. Starfire isn't stupid. She's naïve and extremely nice. Don't confuse the two sides. Because of her being naïve she's prone to believe the things her friends or others tell her. Due to being born on Tamaran as royalty, she hasn't encountered lies as much as on Earth. You may say she was different before she met the Titans, that she's not as nice or anything as is seemingly told in the Episode "Go!".**

**But in that episode you can see Starfire is very kind and caring then too. She didn't want them to get involved with the Gordanians, trying to protect the people of Earth instead of harming them. She also tried to look like a nice person at the end of the same episode. Throughout the episode, she could've easily turned on the team, or left Earth to fend for themselves after helping her but she put her life on the line to protect people she hardly knew. **

**Remember, Starfire was the only person to realize Robin was Red X without having to unmask him. She also has displayed countless perception abilities throughout the series aside from the one previously mentioned.**

**I may do one on BB next, because a lot of people only use him for arguments on tofu, and really bad jokes. He has a lot more potential than that, as can be seen in '**_Logan's Run'_**, or many other stories.**


End file.
